Fairy Tail: The One With Two Souls
by TwilightBlaze18
Summary: Waking up in Purgatory: Not a good way to start your day. Merging souls with a dead Snow Dragon: Somewhat better. Traveling to the World Of Fairy Tail: Perfect! Follow me on my journey as I try to unravel the mystery of why I can't remember my death, and what new role I possess in this world. Rated T
1. Prolouge- Walking Through Purgatory

"Hello? Anyone out here" I said trying to keep myself on my feet. It feels like i've been walking for days, maybe weeks, I can't remember. In fact, I can't remember anything, it's all just a blank. The only thing I do remember is my life before, the after that it all goes dark. Other than that, all I remember was waking up here, a neverending void of darkness, with nothing to my person except for the clothes on my back. Well, that, and a picture of me standing back to back with a girl. She has long black hair, slightly tanned skin, eyes as blue as the sea, and by the look of her muscular build, she looked tough. Something about her felt familiar, yet why I can't remember her name? Thats one of the many questions i keep asking myself as I wander through this void. I may not be able to remember how I ended up here, but I see fragments, fragments of my life before: I used to be a ordinary high school student. I had good grades, kept my nose clean, and did my best to work towards getting into college. Apparently I loved playing video games and watching anime, because that how I seemed to spend most of my time. I also see memories of anguish, isolation, torment, from whom I believe to be is my mother. THen as soon as I get to one memory, everything goes dark, then I wake up here. As I continued to walk through the darkness, I began to hear moaning, then they become cries of anguish, then I becomes the sound of someone being killed. However I never found the source of those sounds, only shadows, which suggests only one thing:

"Am I dead?" I asked myself.

"_Yes, you are"_ At first, I thought that it was just a voice in my head that had responded to my question, until it spoke up again, "_But it doesn't have to stay like that, young human."_

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I ordered

"_Do not bark at me like that human. You're not exactly in a position to be making any demands" _said the voice, still, no one was anywhere to be found. "_Besides, even if I wanted to show you my true form, I can't. Those are the rules of Purgatory."_

"Purgatory? As in the realm between the worlds of the living and the afterlife?"

"_The very same. In here, we exist as souls, endlessly wandering this void, looking for a way back to the world of the living." _It says, still unable to reveal it's form. "_We do not age, we do not eat. There is no joy to be found here, we only exist. And to exist without meaning is a great punishment."_

"Punishment? What do you mean by punishment? Are you saying this is where bad people go when they die?" I asked

"_Yes and No. See, the reason we exist in Purgatory is because fate cannot determine if we are good or bad. Those who are good who have in some instances performed acts of evil, or those who have done nothing but spread chaos, but have repented, are placed here."_

"I checked my memories, none of the actions in my past have given me reason to end up here._" _I said.

"_Well of course not. We cannot recall the actions we brought us here in the first place, at least at first. THe longer we reside in Purgatory, the more memories we recover, but once we discover who we truly were, IF we ever do, by then we're withered husks, just begging to die."_

_"_But you said that couldn't happen." I said

" _I said that we cannot die. Do you know the saying, crush the spirit, you crush the person?"_

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"_Our physical forms are not a form of strength, they're a form of protection. Our bodies protect our souls. Without a soul, the person no longer exists. This Purgatory is giant field that that tests our souls limits, until they break completely."_

"So only the strong can find a way out. If they last long enough, they can return to the world of the living."

"_Again, yes and no. See we souls are only half of a complete being. I two halves are compatible, they can unite, in order to escape. That is the only way to escape Purgatory."_

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked annoyed with the constant rules.

"_Because I need your help." _Suddenly, a light begins to shine from above, and descends right in front of me. "_This is my soul. As you can see it is white, just as your soul is."_ I hadn't realized it, but a white light had begun to shine in the center in my chest. "_However since both parties need to be in agreeance with each other, I am prepared to make an offer. Since you have no memory of where you died, you can't return to where you came from. But since I do, I can go back home-"_

"Just get to the point." I growled.

"_Fine. Honestly you humans are impatient as they come."_ Speak for yourself, judging by my memories, I'm more restless than… well whatever it is that i'm talking to, "_IN exchange for new life, will you come with me back to my world."_

"Your world? Wait where exactly did you come from?" I asked confused. I didn't expect that, I honestly thought there was only one worl.

"_I come from a world where a now legendary thrives. Where my people once reigned as the greatest beings in the realm, until the humans we taught Dragon-Slayer magic rose up and destroyed us." _ Dragon Slayer magic? Oh my god, I remember hearing this from my past. One of the anime had magic like this,so this spirit i'm talking to is a-

"You're a dragon?" I asked, overwhelmed by my own excitement.

"_I am human, my name is ************************************, and I am the Snow Dragon."_

… Please tell me that here something short for that, because I am not remembering that.

"Uhhh i'm not going to remember that, can I please call you something else?" i asked nicely.

"_*groans* you humans are so simple minded. If you must ."_

"Ok then, from now on, i'm going to call you, Bellaruse."

"_Bellaruse?"_

"Opps, sorry I just thought that you were a female dragon because of your voice, and seemed appropriate-"

"_I am a female dragon you incompetent human. I was asking, why Bellaruse."  
><em>

"Because it sounds cute *smiles*"

…

"_You're lucky I need you to escape from this dreadful place. So do you accept?"_

"I do, on one condition." I said, I think that may have annoyed Bellaruse a little bit.

"_What is it now?" she asked._

"Since we're going to a world of magic, I want you to teach me Snow Dragon Slayer Magic" Everything was silent for a moment. I was worried that that request was one step over the line.

"_Fine, I will show you a way for you to learn Dragon Slayer magic, but be warned it won't be easy."_

"I don't expect it to be. Now then shall we return to your world?" I asked

"_We shall. Hold still. Once our souls merge, Purgatory will forcefully expel us, and will arrive at the site of my death." _Bellaruse's soul slowly made it's way into my chest, and as it did, I felt a small pinch, then I felt….warm. All of a sudden everything around me began to rumble, knocking me to the ground. The darkness around me began to fade, replaced by color, shapes, and most importantly, light. Suddenly I felt myself drop. When I landed, I immediately felt a burst of cold run up my spine. I wrapped my arms around in an attempt to keep myself warm, but when I realized I could feel being cold again, I became overjoyed, not just by the fact that I was alive, but… I was in the world… of Fairy Tail.

"I-i'm alive/ I'M ALIVE, I'M ALIVE, YEAH,WOOOO. IN YOUR FACE PURGATORY, I BEAT YOU, ISN'T THIS GREAT BELLARUSE" I got up and looked around, but to my surprise, I didn't see her. At first, I thought she may have been destroyed when she merged with me, which pissed me off, I really wanted to learn Dragon Slayer magic, but then-.

"_NOOOO. THIS CAN'T BE_!" Jesus Christ my head. But yeah, turns out when our souls merged, Bellaruse couldn't find her body, so she was confined to my body.

(**Quick Note-Yes it may seem confusing at first, but for those who are willing to read this, please bear with me ok? If not, then just leave and never be bothered with this story ?)**

"_This is unacceptable, I am one of the greatest creature to ever walk this Earth. Why should I have to be confined to the body of a human." _asked Bellaruse bitterly.

"Look Bellaruse, I don't know and frankly, I don't care. Just be glad we aren't still trapped in Purgatory." i replied

"_This is even WORSE than Purgatory human, at least then I had some resemblance of myself. You'd probably be saying the same thing if you were trapped in my body."  
><em>

"Actually I wouldn't, I would kill to be a real Dragon, being able to fly around in the sky, having a title to your name, and being insanely powerful, I wouldn't understand why someone wouldn't want to be a dragon." I said, as I- I mean "we", made your way through what appears to be a snowy field. I'm guessing where she died also contributed to her name.

"This seems endless Bellaruse, where are we suppose to go from here?" I asked.

"_Oh yes, I forget you're quite unfamiliar with this world human. If you must know there is a cave, not to far from here, that contains the knowledge that you seek."_

"Any specific direction you want to direct me in?" I asked

"_Hmm, and here I am thinking you humans didn't like the specifics."_ Oh my fucking god this thing is so annoying, "_If you must know, you're actually standing on the entrance." _I looked below my feet and noticed I was standing on something shallow. I kicked it a couple of times to be sure, then I cleared away the snow covering it to reveal a metal hatch.

"How the hell did you know that Bellaruse? I thought you said-"

"_I said that the cavern wasn't too far from here, never said that you had to walk."_ I'm guessing she has a habit of leaving out specific information. "_I died protecting my sanctuary from a group of Dragon Slayers, that's why we appeared here right away. They may have killed me, but not before I froze their souls." _Ohhh that's sounds so creepy, maybe she can teach me. Or maybe she'll just curse me out if I ask her. Either way, I amus Anyway, I opened the hatch and jumped into the cavern. The whole structure seemed to be comprised of some kind of reinforced steel, which looked relatively new to my surprise. The room where I had fallen into was barely filled with light, consisting of only one small flame hanging on the wall.

"Jesus Christ, how is anyone supposed to see down here?" I Complained.

"_This flame is magic human. It's meant to keep invaders of my sanctuary at bay, not to provide light. The heat that comes from this flame grows dim in my presence, making this chamber hospitable. However, if someone other than myself enters this chamber, the flame grows wild, making it too hot to inhabit. That's the only only reason you continue to breath in this chamber"_

"Wouldn't that risk damaging the contents of this place?"

"_Yes it would, but since no one has ever been able to find this place, my worries can now be put at ease."_

"How were you even able to create a flame like that? Last time I checked you were a SNOW Dragon" I said. Suddenly my arm felt like it had a mind of it's own and decided to slap me in the face. "Ow, damn it what the fuck!"

"_One: Do not get smart with me boy. Two: since we share the same body, I can control your body in some instances, like just now. And Three: I didn't create the flame, a fellow dragon made created it."_ Maybe it was Igneel, he's the only dragon I know of who can perform something like that. "_Yes human, it was Igneel who created the flame"_

…_._Oh great, not only do I have the soul of a dragon who doesn't like me conjoined with mine, it can also take control of my body and slap me across the face whenever it feels like, and It can read my thoughts, so much for privacy. I searched around the chamber, which took very little effort to do so since the place is about 30 feet wide, long, and tall, and as soon as I realized that, I only had to look right in front of me, literally. Standing in front of me, nearly twice the size of me, was a huge tome, scrawled in ancient dragon writing, yet for some reason, I was able to read.

_He is able to read it because of me humans. LEt me explain-_

(Hey wait a minute *scene pauses* you can't narrate this! We're in the middle of the opening chapter.)

(*Cue fourth wall breaking*)

_(We share the same body human, so I can do whatever you can do.)_

(You do realise this makes absolutely no sense whatsoever)

_(I do not believe anything in this world, or any world for that matter makes sense human)_

(Ok now you're just making excuses)

(_Let's just get back to the damn story human)_

_(_Fine then resume the story *scene resumes*)

_See, since the human and I joined our souls together, the magic from my soul intertwines with his, which at the moment is very small. Because my soul is that of a dragon, he is able to read dragon writing, use dragon slayer magic to it's highest degree. _

"What is this thing?" I asked

"_That is my tome of knowledge human. My thoughts made reality through the blood of my enemies. Given shape from the spoils of battle." _she said, actually sounds like a way to make a Necronomicon.

*slaps self in the face*

"_Never compare my sacred book to that of one of the dead human!"_ she roared, it's great to know someone actually take pride in their work *rubs face as I sob a bit on the inside*

"Guess I got a lot of reading to do huh Bellaruse?" I asked

"_You do if you want to master my ultimate spell." she said._

"What ultimate spell_?"_

"_Look at the spell on the last page" she ordered_. Like a mindless robot following orders, I flipped all the way to last page, which didn't seem all that impressive. Bellaruse's ultimate spell seemed to be nothing more than a take over spell.

"Please, this isn't anything unique, know of others who can use Take Over magic Bellaruse." I said unimpressed

"_Do I have to slap you across the face again human"_

…..

"_I thought so. This is no mere Take Over spell, this spell will be the key to my true ressurection, and will eventually set me free from your body"_

"So, I guess we should get this over with then right? It actually kinda feels like you're eating away at me a little bit." I said rubbing my chest "Or maybe it's just me."

"_Agreed, let's hurry this up human" _OK that's it.

"Bellaruse, if we're gonna be stuck with each other for an extended period of time, you should at least know my name. I'm getting very sick of you calling me human all the damn time!"

"_FIne human, what is your name?" she asks_

"My name…..is Ross." I said

"_*groans* human sentiment is such an annoyance" _she said.

"And just when I thought we were getting along" I said jokingly

*Slaps self across the face)

**Writer's Notes- **So yeah, that's the beginning of my Fairy Tail story. Um if anyone is reading this, could you try spreading it around the site, if it's not too much trouble. Also, bear with me, i'm trying to take a different spin on narrating a story, or something like that i'm not sure. Anyway, for those of you who liked the first chapter, i'll see you in the next one. Till then, BYE BYE :)


	2. Crossroads

** , 6 Months Later **

"**ROAR OF THE SNOW DRAGON" **I Inhaled the snow from my surroundings, and rather than placing my fists together I released the blast into a mountain of snow Bellaruse created for me to train on. But when my Roar hit the mountain, it barely made a dent, not even a snowflake was harmed.

"_That was pitiful human. Do it again, and this time concentrate."_ Bellaruse said. I cursed under my breath, unsurprised that she said that. I cursed under my breath. For the last six months, i've been living on the top of this mountain, learning Snow Dragon slayer magic from BEllaruse's tome, and it's been pretty brutal.

(Flashback)

The first couple of weeks I had to sleep outside of the chamber because Bellaruse said that in order to use Snow Dragon magic effectively I need to become one with my element.

"Damnit Bellaruse, it's fucking freezing out here, why do I have to stand out here" I had said, she followed by saying in a rather annoying fashion

"_Shut up human. THis is for your own good"_ *scoffs* yeah right.

I became frost bitten, it felt like every single part of my body had become ice.I started running around in order to try to keep my blood flowing, but it was futile, not because of the weather, but because everytime I tried to get back on my feet, Bellaruse would take control of my body and knock me back into the snow. I kept begging Bellaruse to let me back into the chamber, but she shrugged me off and told me to shut up.. again, and again., and again. I tried to keep calm, but it's tough to do so when your limbs feel like they. In an effort to save my life, I attempted to inch my way towards the chamber, only to hopelessly attempt to pry it open with what little strength that I have left to do so. SoonI lost the use of my legs, then my arms, and then I just collapsed to the ground. Then I heard Bellaruse whisper to me.

"_Let your body become one with the snow. Let it shield you, let guide, may it aid you." _The sharp cold pains that I had previously felt began to change into a simple cool tingle all over my body.

When I finally came around, I originally thought that I was back in Purgatory, but when I opened my eyes, I was still on . When I tried to get up I was met with some resistance. Put a little more effort into it, and I broke out of whatever it was I was I looked down to where I previously was I saw that I was wrapped in a shell of ice, like a cocoon in the form of a human. I asked BEllaruse why this happened, normally a human would die from this level of bitter cold. She said It was symbolic. She said The human ice cocoon was actually an egg. A **dragon's **egg. This egg began to form around me just as I was inches away from death, and created by Bellaruse's magic from her soul in order to start channeling the magic from nature and from Bellaruse's soul into mine. The magic then began to infuse with the snow around me and flowed into my body as I slept within the egg, and had begun transforming me into a Dragon Slayer. The snow inside of my body would give me the ability to inhale snow to use dragon slayer abilities. She was right, I felt incredible. The snow no longer bothered me, in fact, it felt welcoming. I could control it, like it had a consciousness of it's own waiting to be discovered. Along with basic Dragon Slayer spells, such as SNow Dragon Claw, Snow Dragon fist and other such spells, i've also learned a couple of exclusive spells unique to a Snow Dragon Slayer. Once such spell was the Snow Dragon's Tail WHip, which is used by manipulating the snow around me and making it into a tail, which could also be used to wrap my enemies in a crush them to death. Although, I may need a little bit more practice controlling that spell, considering that when I was practicing on a rock, I may have split it in half. I can also perform the Snow Dragon's Wings spell, which gives me the ability to cause extreme gale storms and allow me to fly. Last but certainly not least, I can use Snow Dragon Scales. This spell creates a barrier of dragons' scales to protect me from other mages spells for a certain amount of time, or until the spell's durability wears down. All of those spells I was able to learn like they were nothing, but mastering the Dragon's Roar is much more difficult than depicted in the anime.

"**ROAR OF THE SNOW DRAGON" **I yelled once more, my roar hitting the mountain with the exact same result, further angering Bellaruse.

"_Do it again, and this time do it right human."_ she said.

"Bellaruse i'm trying the best I can, but I don't know what i'm doing wrong. THe other two spells weren't as hard as this one." I said. Snow began to form in front of me, first a small mass, then it began to take shape. THe snow began to form claws, then horns, a tail, then before I knew it, Bellaruse had appeared right in front of me, not in her true form, but still, her current form still looked downright terrifying. See, since she can at time control my body, she creates a giant snow dragon replica to act as a medium in order to test my skill, well either that, or she's about ready to chew my head off. She had spikes protruding from all over her body, he eyes appeared to be 2 big spherical chunks of ice, and she was white, white as the snow she was made of, obviously, she had once mentioned that her true scale color was blue, not white, I don't actually understand it but I'll accept it either way, I mean it's not like it really makes a difference.

"_This is the fourth time i've had to appear in this inferior form to you human-"_

"Bellaruse I told, please call me Ross" I said angrily

"_Do not bark orders at me human, you are the pet, and I am the master"_ she said raising her giant snow claw to my face. "_Besides, this shouldn't even be a problem for you, you have the soul of a dragon within you, that should allow you to use my magic more efficiently"_

"Bellaruse, I don't know why, but this is far more difficult than the other spells that i've learned from your tome." I said trying to explain myself, but she just ignored me and proceeded to demonstrate how to correctly perform the spell.

"_**ROAR OF THE SNOW DRAGON" **_she shouted, which unleashed a torrent of snowy destruction towards the mountain of snow that I created. Immediately as the spell hit the mountain, it came tearing down like the Walls of Jericho(look it up). As the tower of snow came crashing down towards us, we just simply inhaled it, at least that's not a problem for me.

"*sigh* I don't know what's wrong. I mean i'm doing everything right and i'm trying my best Bellaruse" I said.

"_Excuses, what kind of dragon can't roar?" _she asked me. I've come to expect this from her. Bellaruse is somewhat narcissistic, and extremely overbearing. She expects absolute perfection for everything you do, no matter what. In fact the other day when I was trying to do push ups to keep myself in shape, she said and I quote, "You call that strengthening your body? Please, a baby dragon could do that, let me show you real training." The next thing I know she's controlling my body and forcing me to three tons worth of stones. It worked but still, I don't like it when she controls my body, but like it or not, we're stuck sharing the same body until I can master whatever it is that "ultimate spell" Bellaruse has in her tome.

"It isn't as easy as you think, teaching dragon slayer magic to a human is much more difficult than teaching it to a dragon."

"_Ordinarily yes, but unlike most of those who've learned Dragon Slayer magic before you, you have a dragon's soul within you. You've have become a true dragon and must be adhered to a certain standard that dragons must abide by in order to become great"_ she said, each time releasing a sharp breath of cold air into my face.

"*scoffs* please, how would you know that, you've never had anyone to train with." I don't know what it was that I said, but whatever it was I said, it pissed her off, because the next thing I know, I was sent flying into the side of the mountain.

"Oh Jesus that hurt" I said clutching my head. "You wanna tell me what the hell that was about Bellar-" I stopped midsentence to dodge a now angered Bellaruse, who tried smashing me with her claws. I started running as fast as I could from Bellaruse, but she was too fast to outrun in that dragon clone medium. "Ok, ok, whatever it was that I said to piss you off, I take it back, I TAKE IT BACK!"

"_THEN YOU SHOULD LEARN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT THING YOU'RE NOT EQUIPPED TO UNDERSTAND." _she bellowed, literally making the ground shake, and me fall down onto the ground. SHe hovered over me, bearing her snowy fangs down on me, ready to devour me in one gulp. "_You. Know. Nothing, human. If you did you'd know why you must never, EVER, say that to me." _She raised her claw, ready to turn me into mince meat, but instead of letting her slice me to death, I retaliated with an attack of my own.

"**SNOW DRAGON KICK"** I screamed, kicking Bellaruse away from me and sending her flying onto her back.

"'Bellaruse, you need to calm down. Whatever it was I did, I didn't mean to say it, but whatever's bothering you it cannot be worth kill the both of us again." I said.

"_You.. know...NOTHING. __**SNOW DRAGON WING ATTACK" **_she roared. I easily dodged the attacks, but that only served to increase her anger to dangerous levels. SHe began spewing Dragon roars in every other direction, nearly hitting me a couple of times as well. I quickly realized that she wasn't aiming for me, she was aiming for the much bigger mountains above us. I knew this because the sound of rumbling came booming into my ears, so I turned around and I noticed that Bellaruse had started an avalanche that even a Snow Dragon couldn't inhale(and trust me that's pretty big).

"Oh that is definitely not good." I said. "Bellaruse what the hell were you thinking" I turned around to notice that her snow dragon medium had disappeared, confining her back to my body. She then proceeded to make me slap myself in the face...again

"_Move human, I will not go back to that black void, and if I do, i'll be stuck with you for the rest of my existence, now get moving" _she ordered. Quickly I ran my way across the field, trying to reach the chamber. I pulled as hard as I could, but the damn thing wouldn't budge an inch.

"Bellaruse any time you wanna open the hatch would be appreciated."

"_Oh right, I forget, it senses you are an inferior bei-"_

_"_GODDAMNIT BELARUSE JUST OPEN THE DAMN THING BEFORE WE BOTH DIE AGAIN" I screamed. SHe stayed silent and the hatch opened up, I swapped inside and shut the hatch, right as the rumbling of the avalanching snow running across

**The Town of Magnolia, Same time, Walking away the guild.**

Lucy stopped in her tracks, hearing the loud roar coming from somewhere in the distance. Lucy was wearing a black shirt underneath mauve colored vest, with a pair of gray jeans and strapping brown boots to boot (see what I did there :P) with her key satchel strapped to her jeans.

"Hmmm there it is again. Maybe I should head up to Mt. Hakobe right now" said Lucy. She looked down to a job request form she had gotten from the guild. It reported that there have been some unnerving sounds coming from somewhere in . A reward of 70,000 Jewel She had seen it in the guild for the past six months, but no one would take the job. Some of her guildmates had stated that it's probably nothing more than a bunch of Vulcans screaming at the top of their lungs, but Lucy thought differently. Normally Lucy wouldn't consider approaching such a task, but she needed the money badly to pay her rent. The reason being, Lucy hasn't spent much time in the guild ever since-

**One Month Ago**

"LUCY?!" yelled out Natsu as she was approaching the guild. They had just gotten back from the Edolas affair not too long ago, and everybody, especially Mirajane and Elfman, was celebrating the return of Lisanna. Lucy had lazily made her way to the guild, worried that the whole place was going crazy over Lisanna's return. Natsu was waiting with Erza and Gray and…..Lisanna? Lucy had known that she used to be part of Natsu's team, so it wa no surprise to her that Natsu would ask Lisanna to be part of the team again, but it's what came next that surprised her.

"Sorry that i'm late guys, I overslept" said Lucy lying through her teeth, secretly she preferred if the rest of the team kept her out of this mission.

"Uhh, yeah actually Lucy, we were kinda hoping that you weren't going to show up" this catches Lucy off guard, why would Natsu say something like that. "See we've been talking and we thought that it would be best if Lisanna took your place on the team".

'W-wait what? You're replacing me?" Lucy said in shock. She looked over at GRey and Erza, but both had turned their gaze away from the scene.

"Yeah, see, since you aren't as skilled in fighting as the rest of us are, we always end up having to save you." Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Natsu continued to list off all of Lucy's shortcomings, her complaining on the rest of the team to bail her out of most situations, how she's too weak to hurt an enemy herself. but the one that struck her the most was when Erza stepped in and said:

"It would also be nice to not have dead weight holding the rest of us back."

Lucy tried her best to fight back the tears in her eyes through all of it. Lucy may not fight like the rest of them, but she knows she's a damn good mage, but right now, all she felt was a sense of failure, mixed bitterness, rage and sadness

"So we think it would be best for everyone if we went our own ways so that you can improve your skills. That isn't a problem isn't it?" asked Natsu. Lucy felt her heart break, but she summoned the strength to make a smile and say

"No, it isn't." the New Team Natsu quickly smiled especially Lisanna, "Hope you guys work well together."

**(Return to the Present)**

The thought of that memory crossing her mind made her cringe. Tears began to fill up her eyes again, some of them even fell onto the now crumpled job request form.

"SO i'm weak am I" she said tossing the request form to the side, with her whip in hand and a serious look on her face, "Well then, it's about time I proved you four wrong."

**Writer's nOtes- sorry this one took so long, i've been fighting a nasty cold so there's that. Once I get better, I'll post more regularly. Until then Bye bye :P**


	3. Meeting Lucy

**The Next Day, Mt. Hakobe**

"*grunts* Why...won't… this thing…..BUDGE" I yelled pulling the hatch down, I but I couldn't get it to move anymore than an inch. I know it's not Bellaruse resisting against me, in fact, she hasn't said a thing since yesterday after she caused the avalanche. Even with my Dragon Slayer strength I couldn't make a dent. *sigh*, what the hell was with Bellaruse yesterday anyway, what the hell was it that made her so pissy? Honestly only half of me cared, the other half of me just wants to get out of this damn room! I'm going crazy sitting in this cramped space, solitary confinement is not something you want to be subjected to,trust me on that. I don't remember exactly, but I see fragments from my past life. I'm locked in a room with nobody else except the walls to keep me company, but that's about it. While we're on the subject of that, whenever I try to remember something about my past life, my head begins to hurt. I can't remember if I had any family, friends to talk to, only...who I was, but barely remember that either. The biggest thing, at least to me, is that I can't remember my last name. Beyond that, it seems like I can only remember bad things that happened in my life-

_(Are you going to continue blabbing your little sob story to the people reading this, or are you gonna move on with the story)_

*Cue fourth wall break* (You couldn't go more than one chapter without causing a fourth wall break?)

(_I was getting impatient, you need to keep it interesting otherwise the audience is going to get bored.)_

_(_This is the chapter where i'm going to meet Lucy though, that should count for something.)  
>*Punches self in face<p>

(STOP DOING THAT!)

(_Then put me back into the story then, I'm not going to feel sorry for what I did before)_

_(_If it'll shut you up fine. Sorry bout that folks carry on)

"_Human I do not think that opening the hatch yourself is very wise."_ said Bellaruse finally deciding to show herself, well not "show" herself exactly but you know what I mean.

"Bellaruse, I am not in the mood to speak with you, I'm trying to get us out of here." I said continuing to attempt to pull the hatch open. 

"_Human it is best to listen to me right now, if you open that hatch without my acceptance-"_

"The snow fall in I get it, you seem to have forgotten that I can inhale the snow. So you shouldn't be worried" Suddenly I felt the hatch snap off from the outside, then a bit of snow began to fall in. But as I reached for the snow, it melted into water. Not only that, but the room seemed to feel a bit warmer, then I realized what Bellaruse was trying to tell me, but not before that magic flame grew out of control and blew me out of the chamber In a fiery inferno. 

**Third Person POV, Same Location Around the same time.**

"Brrr, it's colder than the last time I was up here."Lucy said walking through the snow. Lucy had been searching arrived at the mountain earlier in the day, searching anywhere and everywhere anything could be hiding, she even went back to that Vulcan cave she was taken to last time. She was both upset that no one was there to be seen, yet at the same time, glad that there wasn't anymore pervy Vulcan to kidnap her again. Sadly, being back at that cave brought Lucy to tears. She remembered that this was where her first mission as a Fairy Tail mage, and how she had gotten herself captured. The sound of her former teammates echoed in her head, reminding her that she was weak because she relied on her spirits to fight for her. She screamed out 'I AM NOT WEAK' Hoping that someone would hear her. SHe truly believed that they were right.

"I wonder if the rest of the guild thinks the same way as they do. Do they think i'm weak" as she said it, LUcy quickly shook her head and put on her serious look.

"It doesn't matter, once I bring this thing down all on my own, i'll prove to everyone that they were wrong". Lucy continued her trek through the snowy mountain side, when suddenly.

"***BOOM***" As soon as Lucy heard the explosion she ducked for cover to avoid any possible debris. Once she realized the explosion was far off in the distance she got back up and wiped the snow off of her clothes. She gazed off into the distance and saw that not to far from her current location, a flame was flailing out of control, pieces of fire trailing off and hitting the mountains adjacent. Immediately Lucy assumed that it was Natsu, and immediately became enraged. However that rage quickly when she heard someone cry out.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH" _Lucy looked up and saw someone falling down from the sky and landed not too far from her. Lucy approached with caution, grabbing a key from her pouch just in case the person tried to attack. This was it, Lucy's chance to prove to herself that she wasn't week, that could stand up to an enemy by herself (ok, with a little help from her Celestial Spirits). She looked down at the crash point and saw a man laying unconscious in the snow. He looked about 16-17, maybe, he had dark brown hair with platinum streaks in it, thin but muscular build. He had no clothes other than his now burnt black trousers. He had burns covering most of his body.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked, but the man didn't respond, the only sound coming from him being his shallow breathing.

"_Oh god, I better get him back to the guild"_ she thought to herself. "Open Gate of the Gol-" before Lucy could finish summoning her Celestial spirit, the man grabbed her by the leg.

"Help me" he said in a raspy voice. Lucy let out a horrified scream and kicked him in the face shouting "AHHH GET OFF ME"

"AHHHHH" the man said screaming out in pain, then e began flailing out all over the snowy ground. "GODDAMNIT MY BODY HURTS ALL OVER" The man's breathing became more rapid. He then shoved one of his fists into the snow, which began to trail up his arm and then to the rest of his body.

"*gasps* You're a mage?" she asked.

"Really, the snow running up my arm didn't tip you" he said before the snow reached his Lucy knew it, the snow had completely encased him in a human cocoon of waited for him to move, be he stood perfectly still, almost as if he was dead. With caution, Lucy approached the now encased mystery mage to see if he was dead.

"Hello," she said examining the cocoon, "are you still with me". No response,he kept silent. Lucy continued to examine the cocoon, jumping around him, making goofy faces,taunting him, hoping to provoke some kind of reaction, but he remained as solid as a statue. "Come on at least give me a sign that you're still alive." Be careful what you wish for, because immediately, the young mage's arms broke free from it's icy containment, "*screams* stay away from me". With his arm free, the mage smashed what was left of the shell and fell back to the ground, with all of his burns completely gone.

"Brrrrr, wow, no matter how many times I do that I will never get used to the chill that spell sends through you , hah WOOOOOOOO" he said jumping to his feet. his good move quickly disappeared, he clutched his head as if he were in pain, but then he started to yell back.

"SHut up Bellaruse, I'm sorry, I forgot about the flame, but I thought it would just incinerate everything, you never said that it would cause an explosion that could nearly kill me." He grabbed his head again with a slightly annoyed look. Lucy looked at him like he was crazy, there wasn't anyone up here besides her or him.

"_This guy is the one who's been causing the disturbances for the last six months?"_ Lucy thought to herself as the mage continued to shout out to his imaginary friend. "_Then again it does make sense, only a crazy person would actually try to cause an avalanche and…" she looked over to the roaring fire off in the distance "...that. *sigh* Oh well let's get this over with" _Lucy was about to attempt to summon Taurus when she notice that the mage had stopped his crazy ramblings, and his face had changed to one with a serious look. The

"Oh god, the tome!" He said before turning to face the increasingly large fire. He started running towards it before he turned and helped a reluctant Lucy up. "Come on, I need your help." He grabbed her arm, and charged straight towards the flame.

"*screams* what are you doing, put me down" she said.

"Can't do that, I need someone to help me put out that fire." he replied

"Well why me? can't you put that flame out yourself?"

"You're a Celestial Spirit Key mage right?" he asked, surprising Lucy , "Or was that a fake Gate of the Golden Bull key you have in your hand?" He said glancing at the Zodiac key held in Lucy's free hand.

"Yeah it's real, why does it matter?" 

"Do you have the Gate of the Water Bearer?" Lucy nods, "Then you're just who I need. Hang on" said the mage. He clutched Lucy in his arms and jumped off a ledge, with Lucy screaming as the quickly descended to the bottom of the pit, and to the source of the flame.

"*screams* Are you crazy?! You're gonna get us both killed! Do something, SAVE US! SAVE US!"

"Uh Miss"

*screams*

"Miss?"

*screams*

"WE'RE NOT FALLING ANYMORE!" he screamed, and immediately Lucy stopped screaming long enough to notice that he was pointing down to the ground. When she looked, she saw that her feet were firmly planted on the ground. She looked at the mage with a look of slight embarrassment and started chuckling softly, while the mage looked at her with exhaustion. "I'm gonna go on a limb and say that you have a tendency to overreact in certain situations?" he asked.

"*scoffs* I do not, I had every reason to freak, you basically threw us off of that ledge." she said pointing to the 10 foot ledge, with a look of even more embarrassment , "Oh, well look at that, it wasn't that high after all."

"LOOK OUT" shouted the mage, pushing Lucy away from an oncoming flame protruding from the ground and into the deep snow. "We gotta contain this flame before it gets control. BE ready to summon your spirit." he said to Lucy

"Hey, who do you think you are telling me what to do?" asked Lucy

"Name's Ross, get it memorized or don't, right now I don't care, now stand back" he said. Ross began to inhale deeply, and suddenly the snow around the field started flying into his mouth. Lucy remained on the ground, observing how the mages ability reminded her of a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"*pants* well that cooled me off." said Ross wiping his mouth. "Let's see if this works this time" Ross leapt into the air, turned upside down over the fire and shouted, "**ROAR OF THE SNOW DRAGON."** He clapped his hands over his mouth and unleashed a torrent of snowy death from his mouth directly into the flame. However, instead of calming the flames, the flames melted the snow into scalding hot water which fell into the snow which in an instant melted that into more water. Ross landed on the other side of the pit of hot water, with Lucy running over to him, completely shocked over seeing what type of magic he just used.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" she asked

"Snow Dragon Slayer to be specific. Contrary to what the name suggests, I can also control ice." he said.

"Yeah well that's great and all, but your plan failed, the flame's still growing."

"No it didn't, me shooting my dragon roar into the flame was part of it" he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know to summon Aquarius you need a source of water," Ross said, pointing to the pit of water, "there's your source." At that moment the flame began shooting into the sky and shoot out fireballs in every different direction. "Summon your spirit, NOW!" he demanded. Lucy took a quick glance at the flame, and she immediately knew that the situation was growing more dire with every passing second. She had no choice, she had to do it.

"Alright, but I hope you're ready for a bath" she said reaching into her pouch, pulling out another key, "**OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS". **There was a bright flash of light, but once it faded, a mermaid with blue hair carrying an urn stood towering over the two mages, but by the look on her face, she wasn't please to see either of them.

"HI Aquarius. See, I know that today isn't one of our scheduled days, but it was kinda of an emergency-" Aquarius cut her off with a quick whip to her butt, sending Lucy screaming out in pain and running around clutching her butt.

"Foolish Girl, how dare you call me away from my romantic date with my boyfriend." scolded Aquarius, who quickly turned her gaze towards Ross "Oh I see,you must be the one who convinced me to summon her. What, did she wanted to brag to me that she's actually found a boyfriend that? Or are you just some kind of pity date?"

"I could probably say the same thing about you and your so-called boyfriend, you seem to brag about him a lot to Lucy" he said. Lucy turned as white as a sheet when Ross said that to Aquarius, and as for Aquarius, well, the look on her face when Ross said that can only be described as a 'stare that would put a demon's to shame'.

…..

"INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT, HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME " she roared raising her urn, which began to absorb the water flowing underneath her. Lucy began trying to pull Ross out of the line of fire, but he stood as solid as a statue." THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!" she waved her urn and sent a tidal wave of water roaring towards the tow, with Lucy panicking even more so than before.

30 feet….20 feet….10 feet… and just as the the wave was about drown the two of them, Ross shouted out : 

"**SNOW WALL!"** Two magic circles appeared on his hands, and a wall of snow rose from the ground, and directed the water into the flames, which quickly eradicated it. With a quick wave of his hands, the snow wall disappeared and Ross approached Aquarius.

"MY apologies spirit" he said bowing in a mix of shame and respect, "I didn't want to say what I just said, but it was necessary in order to quell the fire. I promise you the next time you see me, it will be under much better circumstances". Aquarius retained her look of disgust and approached him.

"The next time you do something that stupid again, i'll make sure you suffer horribly for it. Good day" and with that Aquarius returned to the Celestial Spirit world.

"Well, I have to say that went off pretty well don't you think-" said Ross who stopped mid sentence when he saw Lucy passed out on the ground. "Oops"

**Writer's Notes- Sorry this chapter came so late, I had to run out and buy a new computer, but hey I could've given up right. Anyway until next time, This is TwilightBlaze18 (aka Ross) saying BYE BYE :)**

**BR: **_***Ahem***_

_**R:**_**OK, and Bellaruse, please don't hit me again.**


	4. Partners?

**Writer's Notes- My apologies, I was filling out a couple college applications, and I've had to work, but i'm back now**

**Bellaruse-You can't keep making excuses human. If you do, none of the readers are going to believe you.**

**Me-*groans* no one asked you Bellaruse, and even if someone did you don't exactly offer the best advice.**

**Bellaruse-Well maybe if you actually did something right for once I wouldn't have to criticize you.**

**Me-I'll keep that in mind. *sigh* anyway last time we got to meet Lucy, but it didn't exactly get off to a good start. So let's hope when she wakes up, after having a near death experience, that the two young mages become great friends. Enjoy.**

**Lucy's POV**

"Wait, guys wait for me!" I called out to Natsu and the others as they walked away. Earthland was gone, all there I could was an endless black void, the only visible light was shining down on my team. I chased after them, running as fast as I could, but the harder I tried the further they went. I kept calling out, pleading and begging them to wait. I guess they must've heard me because they stopped in their tracks and I was starting to catch up, and I was happy. But my smile quickly faded when I found out why they stopped. They moved aside, revealing a fourth figure in between them: Lisanna, filling my spot on the team. When I saw her, I tripped and fell to the ground. I looked up to my team, hoping one of them would help me up, but they just stood there, staring at me with pity. The same look they gave me when they told me I was off the team.

"Sorry Lucy" Natsu said before turning away "It's better for everyone this way. We need someone who can take care of themselves" They started walking and eventually disappeared into the darkness, leaving me alone. I was laying there in the dark, crying, hoping that someone would hear me. But no one came, and I just laid there, thinking to myself what I did wrong. I kept hitting my head, trying to get myself to stop crying and suck it up. But then:

"_Hey, are you okay?"_ I heard a voice. I managed to stop crying for a moment to notice someone was talking actually talking to me, it was a guy, "_Why are you crying?" _he said.

"Because I'm weak. Because my own team doesn't want me" I said wiping my face.

"_And what makes you think they're right?" _

"...I don't know. But that's not an answer isn't it?" I asked, not even looking up to see where he was.

"_*sigh* no it isn't, but I don't expect you to give me an answer. I don't know it exactly, but I've been in the same position as you."_

"How can you be sure?"

"_Well let's start by introducing ourselves. C'mon i'll help you up."_ I felt myself being lifted up back onto my feet. "_Over here"_ He waved his hand asking me to turn around. When I did I immediately knew who this was. HE was the mage from the mountain, except this time he was fully clothed, honestly I expected him to be like Gray and be down to nothing but his underwear.

"You're the mage from before. You're a dragon slayer." 

"Snow Dragon Slayer if you want to be specific." As he said it, he summoned snow from out of thin air, manipulating it into a boat, a tiny dagger, and finally, a dragon statue. " Don't let the name fool you, I don't just use Dragon Slayer magic, I know at least 2 other forms of magic, otherwise I wouldn't be here in your mind" He said pacing back in forth.

"You're in my head?" I asked

"We're both inside your head. See, after your Celestial Spirit attacked us and I put up a Snow Wall to block it, you had a near death experience and passed out. I'm guessing what you saw was part of that experience." He said, rubbing his head in embarrassment, "So I entered your mind in order to make sure you were okay."

"Oh yeah, I remember. You nearly got us killed, what were you thinking?" I asked.

"I was thinking about putting out a giant magical flame that could've destroyed an entire mountain, then spread itself all over Fiore. I admit I should've told you, but I didn't know how fast that flame would've grown without the spirit's intervention."

"Is that what roaring was about? You were trying to put out that giant flame?"

"Actually no, I was training to perfect my magic. That flame was a security measure in order to prevent scavengers from stealing a tome my dragon had left behind." So he puts a magic flame in wherever he's been all this time, only to have it blow up in his face and nearly destroyed the mountain? This guy's insane.

"Ok,well that was a nice story and all, but I think it's time you got out of my head so I could wake up" I said.

"Hang on a moment, I gave you my name, it's only fair that you give yours in return."

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because you look like you need a friend right about now, considering what just happened before" he said. "Well that plus it would be nice to know the name of the person who helped me save my dragon tome" Hmm, he could be playing me, but he sounds sincere.

"It's Lucy. MY name is Lucy Heartfilia." Hopefully I just made the right decision

"THE Lucy Heartfilia? Oh my god, I thought I knew you, or at least you keys were familiar to me."

"My keys?" I asked

"Yeah,Your keys" he said pointing to my key pouch, "I only know of one mage who has that many of the Golden Zodiac Gate Keys, and that particular mage belongs to the mage's guild known as Fairy Tail." I said lifting my hand to my face showing me my Fairy Tail emblem.

"So you're my number one fan or something?" I asked, hoping that he says no, I can't have a crazy fanatic inside my head.

"Uhh, no" oh thank god, "I just hold a great deal of respect for you. There aren't a lot of Celestial Spirit mages left in the world, and those who remain are lucky to even possess at least one Zodiac key. The fact that you possess so many proves you are a powerful mage"

"What's your point?" I asked. DOn't get me wrong i'm flattered at the compliment, in fact, I felt overjoyed to hear someone admire me that much.

"My point is you shouldn't feel discouraged, you have a lot of potential, you just need a little instruction. Maybe you could learn some new magic, or I don't know, maybe you could learn to use a weapon." he said making gestures with his hands.

"Learn some new skills? I never actually thought about that" I said. I gave it a moment's thought, and it didn't seem like a bad idea, and I think I know where he was going with this.

"ANd judging by your tone i'm guessing that you wanna help me in this little endeavor?"

"Actually, it's more than that. I heard about Fairy Tail being one of the greatest guilds in Fiore, and I wanted to join." Wait for it, "Well that and they've been know to cause reckless acts of destruction, uhh accidently I mean." and there it is. " However my magic skills were quite rusty so I traveled up here to Mt. Hakobe in order to hone my skills. What better place to master snow magic than the top of a mountain?"

"Hmm good point. You could've kept the roaring down to a minimum though" I said.

"Are you talking about what happened yesterday? That wasn't me. In fact I actually couldn't even make a dragon roar until today." Okay then, if you weren't the one who cause that huge disturbance then who did.

"_That would be me human" _Wait, what the-who the-who the heck said.

"Did you hear that Ross?" I asked

"Oh no" He said smacking his face, "I forgot about her. Don't you're not hearing things, that's just Bellaruse." he said.

"Who's Bellaruse?"

"My dragon. See I wasn't always a mage Lucy, until a few months ago I was just a regular human"

"If you were just an ordinary human a few months ago, how were you able to learn magic?" I asked.

"That's the more difficult and unexplainable part: I can't remember. The only thing I remember was waking up in a place called Purgatory, where I met the spirit of a Snow Dragon, whose name I could not pronounce for the life of me, so I named her Bellaruse"

"So if you were in this Purgatory place, doesn't that mean you were dead?" 

"Apparently so, like I said, I can't remember anything, not even how I died. All I knew was that I was dead and that I was being offered a chance at life again, so I took it."

…..This guy isn't making any sense, I don't see how he's able to keep his head on straight. Or maybe his head isn't on straight and he's trying to kidnap me. OH GOD WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME!? WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME?!

"_Oh god, this human is more annoying than you boy. I don't see how you put up with each other"_ Ok maybe I was wrong, there it was again, how is that thing hearing my thoughts.

"She's able to hear your thoughts because she has Telepathy. I wouldn't expect anything encouraging out of her, so just ignore her."

"By why is she inside of my head?" I asked

"She's able to reach inside my mind and read my thoughts, and since our minds are currently linked together, she's able to read your thoughts as well." 

"Well then disconnect our minds then. I don't want a dragon going through my thoughts. I don't want her reading my thoughts." 

"_I can also go through your memories, Princess"_ Ok that's it.

"GET HER OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE SHE SEES ANYTHING ELSE" I screamed.

"Ok, ok I will, we should be arriving at the bottom of the mountain in a few seconds anyway."

"Wait what-" before I could finish my sentence, Ross snapped his fingers and disappeared. Suddenly my eyes snap awake, and I noticed that the previous setting of the cold, snowy terrain had changed to a wide open grassy plain.

"Sorry about that Lucy" said Ross, carrying me on his bare back. He was now clutching a huge bag in his right hand, dragging it through the dirt. "I didn't think that she could reach that far into someone else's mind. Guess there's a lot of stuff I don't know about my own dragon" he said letting off his back.

'Yeah well, thanks for having a dragon invade my mind, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to back to Mangolia. Nice meeting you." I said as I began walking off.

"Hang on there Lucy" he said calling out, " I'm coming with you. Like I said, I'm intending to join Fairy Tail, and frankly i'm gonna need a partner. It would be nice to actually have someone else to talk to besides a dragon living inside my head.

"Are you saying that you want to be my partner?" I asked. I'm quite shocked actually, he doesn't look like that he needs a partner. He's quite muscular, but then again, he's a SNow Dragon Slayer, and he probably wouldn't do well outside any snowy terrain.

"Well you don't have to say yes. I could just go with you to Fairy Tail and then go our separate ways. ANd maybe until then, I could teach you a couple of things that could aid you in battle."

"Well….I guess it would be nice to have some company on the way back. We'll see what happens from there." Oh god I hope i'm not going to regret this.

"Sweet. So I guess we're stuck together for now" he said sticking out his hand, "Partner" I reached out and shook his hand.

"Guess so. Well, we got a couple of days till we get to town, might as well start walking." I said before Ross grabbed my arm

"Not necessary" Ross said reaching into his bag and taking out a….jar of snow. "I got a faster way of getting us to town."

"A jar of snow? How's that going to help us?"

"Just watch, you'll be pleasantly surprised." He said as he opened the jar. He then shouted "**SNOW DRAGON WINGS!" **The snow flew right out of the jar, and formed a pair of snowy wings.

"Whoa, that's actually pretty cool." I said

"Thanks for the compliment. Now hang on" He latched onto me and in a split second, we took off into the air, with me screaming in a mix of terror and excitement.

**Writer's Note's- well hopefully this chapter doesn't seem to be underdone, and that those of you reading this actually enjoy the story so far.**

**Lucy-I actually think you did job on this chapter. Honestly It could be much worse.**

**Bellaruse-Of course you'd be the one to butter him Princess. Girls like you love to have men wrapped around their fingers**

**Lucy-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Bellaruse-You heard me. What are you going to do about it? If you try to hurt me, you'll end up hurting him as well**

**Lucy-Well maybe you'll feel a bit of his pain then. Plus He owes me for giving me a near death experience.**

**Ross-Oh crap not more body pain. *quickly* Until next time guys . Also I do not own any of the rights to Fairy Tail or any characters, or places.**

**Lucy-Come here Ross, I wanna get a little closer to Bellaruse**

**ROss-UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE BYE *runs away while Lucy gives chase"**


	5. Gearing UP

**Writer's Notes- Huh, did not expect this story to have this many followers, the amount may be small, but still, it shocks me. Anyway, I won't stall today, enjoy **

**NO POV, Magnolia Town Station**

"No,no,no,no,no,no" pleaded Natsu clutching one of the stations metal frames.

"Idiot, let go. We're taking the train and that's final!" ordered Erza, but Natsu wouldn't budge. Lisanna, Grey and Happy were standing behind them, waiting for Natsu eventually break.

"Come on fire breath, the train's gonna leave any second now, we gotta go now if we wanna be back by tomorrow" said Gray.

"I'm not getting on the train. You can't make me do it" said Natsu.

"Ok, that's it" said Erza pulling out a sword and bashing Natsu on the head, instantly knocking him out.

**And then…..**

**On the Train**

The team was on their way to a mission based in a place called Hollow Falls. THe town is well-known for being haunted by the ghosts of it's past residents, only accessible by train. The 150,000 jewels request involved grave robbers robbing the townsfolks late loved ones and requested someone to come and dispose of them as quickly as possible. It was their first mission without Lucy, yet it went on like nothing happened. Natsu laid unconscious from the blow to the head he took from Erza. Happy was walking around the train looking for a piece of fish, and Gray and Lisanna were sitting across from Erza.

"Does this usually happen?" asked Lisanna

"Not really. It's only necessary in certain cases. Especially when it involves public transport" said Erza

"Well what do you expect, he had it coming. He knew the train was the only way into the town, idiot had it coming" said Gray, who had somehow stripped down to his underwear.

"Grey, you're not wearing any clothes"

"Gah!" said the ice mage freaking out. Lisanna laughed at Grey's shock, something she had not seen in a long time, seeing Natsu being as stubborn as he was years ago, and Erza for….well being Erza.

"*laughs* it's nice to see that all of you...haven't really changed. Especially you Gray" said Lisanna staring at Gray's almost naked body, causing him to freak out once again. "Hopefully that won't interfere with the mission." said Lisanna.

"It won't, i'll personally make sure of that *glare*" said Erza, glaring at Gray and Natsu, "The better question is, do you think you're up for this? This is your first real mission in two years, are you sure you're up for this task?" asked Erza. LIsanna nodded.

"I may be a little rusty, but i'm sure I'll do my best to make sure we succeed"

"Hmph, good to know. Hopefully you'll do a better job at taking care of yourself than Lucy did."

"You got that right. I wonder what Lucy's up to right now, it's kinda awkward to not have her here on a mission." said Gray. Erza's lips began to quiver slightly, still bearing the memory of what she and the rest of them had said to Lucy before, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Well, whatever she's doing, i'm sure she's fine. She's probably off doing some low level mission to pay off her rent" Just as Erza's sentence ended, there came a swift rush of cold air, followed by the screams of a woman, then the windows along the right side of the train shattered, causing small, non-lethal cuts along Erza, Lisanna and Gray's arms. Then out of nowhere, the train's brakes kicked in, jerking everybody forward. As soon as the train stopped, Natsu instantly recovered, seeming unphased from the train's sudden halt.

"HAHAHAHA, I knew some stupid train couldn't keep me down." said Natsu smashing his flame lit hands together." Clearly was still a little disoriented to see that everyone was lying on the ground, yet he was well enough in the head to notice that the setting outside had changed. The once sunny day with clear skies had been replaced with thick gray clouds raining down snow. "Hey guys when did it start snowing" asked the pink haired dragon slayer."

"*groans* what are you going on about fire tongue?" said a now annoyed Gray, "If you look out the window you can see that it's….clearly snowing?!" said the ice mage.

"Why is it snowing, it's supposed to be the beginning of summer." said Lisanna.

"Nevermind the snow. I'm not exactly sure, but I think I heard Lucy screaming" said Erza, with nothing more than a small scratch on her cheek.

**Ross's POV, Speeding towards Magnolia Town**

"*Screams* SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN" screamed Lucy as we soared through the air at breakneck speeds. Man, she's been doing this for a solid hour, I don't know whether to be impressed, or worried. Or both.

"Why? We're making great time. We'll be in town before you know it" I said, "Besides we're in no rush, what's the problem?"

"We're 10 feet off of the ground, and unlike you I can't fly. Do you understand what I am saying?!"

...

"So I'm getting the feeling that you don't enjoy flying." I said, but all that did was make her angry

"AHHHHHH, just get me down from here before I fall" she said

"Eh all right, we're here anyway" I shot straight down to the ground, and as soon as I did, my wings instantly disappeared. Lucy glanced around and saw the various buildings of Magnolia Town, and the Fairy Tail guild can be seen not too far from where we were.

"Wait, what? But when, how, why eh...how long have we been here?"

"About ten minutes, I just wanted to see how long it would take you to ask me to let you down *laughs*" Lucy didn't think it was funny, so in retaliation, she slapped me right across the face.

"Idiot! You may not know this, but not everyone likes to fly just as much as you. In fact some are downright terrified of it!" Said Lucy in a big huff

"*sighs* I'm sorry Lucy" I said

"Well you should be! At least we're back in town."

"Sweet, well what are we waiting for? Let's head over to the guild!" I said running towards the guild, well at least I tried.

"Oh no you don't Snowman" she said grabbing my ear, "I have to go finish my mission, and you're definitely not walking into the guild dressed like that" OK even though I'm focused on the constant pain coursing through my ear, Lucy had a point. Now usually I don't have a problem , but then again I've never had to be around so many people. Well that and I don't want to be compared to Gray, one random stripper is bad enough.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I don't have any money to pay for new clothes !"

" I figured that, so here." She said handing me 1,000 Jewel, "Don't get any funny ideas, I expect you to pay me back later on."

"Alright then that seems fair" I said taking the money

"Good. I'll meet you outside the store in 10 minutes." Lucy then turned and walked in the other direction. As I'm walking to the store, I began to wonder about Lucy a little bit more. I'm kinda worried about her a little bit. She gets kicked off of her team but shows no emotion about it. I mean, Natsu ,Gray and Erza were like family to her,they really cared about her. Then Lisanna comes back , then they act like she doesn't even matter. Things are much more different then they should be. Sure some people say that different is always better, but that doesn't fit here, you should abandon your family.

"What do you think you are doing young man?" Called out a woman's voice

"Wait wait, what'd I do? What'd I do?" I asked when a woman approached me.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with, how can you go around town looking like you just walked out of a burning home?" the woman said. She had grassy green hair, which was tied in twin tails. She was almost as tall as me, up to my chin at least. She wore a dark red shirt covered by a black vest, sporting a pair of dark blue pants and a pretty damn good pair of heels. I mean it doesn't really go with this outfit of hers, but still.

"Well to be fair, I did walk out of a fire just recently."

"Well even so, a mage should still be upheld to a higher standing of style. Come with, i'll get you properly fitted" she said grabbing my arm. She dragged me into the store and plopped me down onto a seat. She was the accompanied by another young woman of a similar age and outfit, the only difference being her orange hair tied in a ponytail.

"Here Jaz this was the guy I was talking about." said the green haired girl. The other girl, who has now been dubbed Jaz, looked at me with absolute disgust

"Oh my god Mindy, you were right he is totally in need of a complete do over. What do you suggest we do?" Mindy, as she is called, quickly rushed away, and came back in a flash carrying a huge pile of clothes in her arms.

"Ok, ok, here. This guy right here, he's got kinda of a slim but toned body, so i'm thinking of a slim darkside type of look" Before I even knew, my entire appearance had changed: the platinum streaks in my hair were gone, there was dark eyeshadow around my eyes, my entire outfit was changed to a gothic look.

"No, no, no, dark mysterious is boring. You may not know this, but not every girl wants some bad boy. If it were up to me," in an instant my appearance had changed once, this time my hair wasn't black anymore, now it was bright sunshine yellow, in fact, that's what my entire outfit had consisted of: BRIGHT YELLOW. "What a woman really wants is a man who can brighten her up. Get it? "Brighten her up?"

"Yes I get it, and that has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever said. I say he needs dark look" said Jaz

"No, he needs a more positive look. Men need to appear more joyful and happy." I- I - I don't even think they're paying attention to me any more. I think they're just arguing about how to make themselves look good for men. SO as they argued away, I slipped away undetected. I spent a few minutes looking around the store, but they barely had anything that I would want to wear. Se I know it's summer, and I am a Snow Dragon Slayer, but I prefer wearing really warm clothes year round, I don't know why, it's just who I am. Luckily, I managed to find something I can make do with: I picked out a replacement pair of black jeans, but instead of wearing all black like before, I picked out a sky blue shirt, a pair of grey sneakers, and a nice black short sleeve coat. (Hey I said not all black). Overall, it ended up costing me 650 jewel clothes since warm looking clothes weren't really on sale.

"_You know i've been thinking human" _said Bellaruse

"Were you thinking about numerous new ways to constantly insult my abilities?"

"_Ok, maybe two things. But i've been thinking, you should get yourself a weapon."_

"A weapon? Bellaruse I don't have a need to use a weapon, I have magic." 

"_True, but the fact is, unlike other dragon slayers, you don't have a common source of energy, since snow only really appears during winter, unless you can learn how to produce it yourself."_

….Oh crap she's right. Damnit, I should've seen this coming. I'm so used to being on the mountain, taking in all of that snow. But now, there's no snow to use.

"*sighs* I hate it when your right Bellaruse."

"_So, basically you hate it whenever I correct you?"_

"Don't push it. Luckily I see a weaponsmith up ahead. Let's ask him" We entered the store, and I kindly asked the nice gentleman if he had something from ranged weaponry. Now his first instinct was to show me a gun, but I rejected and asked for something else. He placed the gun back up on the wall and went into the back of the store. He came back a minute later, carrying a bow with runic carvings and a quiver full of arrows.

"THis is the only other weapon I have in ranged weaponry. It's a magic bow. It attaches itself to it's user, unifying the user's magic to the bow itself to increase it's abilities." he said.

"I've never seen a bow like this. It's really fascinating. How much do you want for it?" I asked

"The bow is 200 jewel, the arrows are 1 jewel each"

"Well, i'll take it, along with a set of 100 arrows" I said. I Payed the gentleman, and walked out of the store with my new weapon.

"_See, now was that so hard?" she asked_

"When it comes from your mouth yeah it is." I followed my way back to the clothing store at immediately spotted Lucy waiting rather impatiently for me. I ran towards her, and when she spotted me, she looked rather annoyed.

"Sorry Lucy, I know you said 10 minutes, but I got up in something else and-" 

"I'm angry with you. I'm angry because that job I completed didn't give me enough money to pay my rent." she said with sadness in her voice.

"Wait a minute, what? I looked through your head" she raised any eyebrow to that comment, better phrase it a different way next time" and That job was supposed to give you 70,000 Jewel."

"Yeah, but it turns out that the complainant was an elderly woman who was being taken care by her grandson. Both of them barely had any money on them. I need to come up with 30,000 more Jewel to pay my rent or else i'm gonna get kicked out of my apartment." 

"Alright calm down Lucy, calm down. I can help you get the money. Now, how much time do we have until your rent is due?" I asked

"I My rent's due next week, and all of the high paying jobs are taken" she said crossing her arms.

"Well, what if we did a bunch of small paying jobs,and get other members to help us."

"That actually sound like a good idea. but I don't think we'll be able to make it in time." 

"Hey" I said pointing my finger in her face, "Do not think like that. Be positive we can do this if we work towards it. NOw tell me you can do this." I said

"I can do this"

"See, come on, let's see a more happy Lucy. Come one." i said in a joking voice. Lucy managed to make a quick smile. "See, now come, let's head to the guild."

"Alright then. Oh but I should warn you" she said.

"About what?" I asked, probably already knowing the answer to this question

"Some of the other guild members might be a bit…"different"." she said using air quotes.

"WEll then, this going to be fun. *laughs*"

**Writer's Notes- Tell me how this chapter was and leave feedback, I mean if you want to. If not, just message me some suggestions of how to make the stories better. Until next time, bye bye :)**


End file.
